


Take a break

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gladio, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis and Gladio are made to take a break away from their children for some time alone to relax and de-stress after a few mishaps, even if they don't want to.





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silentmew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/gifts).



> A sequel for this https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928265/chapters/32487777 as requested by Silentmew. Hope this is okay. :D

It had been a long hectic day for Noctis, with three back to back meetings with only a twenty-minute break before two more were held. He had also been woken up way earlier then he had wanted as are how most days go, but with four little ones all wanting to be fed at once that was a given. Now he heads back to his and his husband's room, finding the man in the middle of a yoga workout, his legging-clad ass up in the air on full display and sending a spark straight to the king’s dick. 

“Hey there.” Gladio says with a smile as he looks to his love.

“Hey to you.” Noctis smiles in return and sheds his coat before stepping over slowly and grabbing up Gladio’s hips before the man can react. “Did I ever tell you how I love that you're so bendy?”

“Yes and it got us into trouble a few times when we were younger.” he replies and lets out a surprised grunt when the other messages over an ass cheek. “Noctis, no.”

“Come on Gladio, just something quick.” Noct coos and continues to rub him through the fabric.

“We can’t.”

“Sure we can, give me one reason to suggest otherwise.” 

“I’ll give you four. Look to your right.”

Noctis raises an eyebrow and turns his head, immediately paling and shifting away from Gladio’s backend. On a playmat on the floor were their babies, one of whom was rolled onto their belly and staring up at their father blankly before smiling and squealing. Any sexual desire immediately dies in Noctis and is replaced by embarrassment before another squeal from his child makes him feel joyful. 

“My little princess, so happy to see her daddy.” he chuckles and goes over to scoop up his daughter, pressing kisses all over her face. “Were you and your siblings good today, Sarah?”

Noctis looks down at the other three; their second born, Alus, was sound asleep, while their youngest two, Edgar and Ashelia, were taking turns hitting dangly toys that arched over the playmat. 

The four were a constant in the two men’s lives, neither having the heart to pass them off to nannies when they had free time, remembering how much they craved attention from their own parents as children and not wanting to do that to their own. Though they did find themselves wanting a few moments alone to be more intimate than just the occasional handjob or to just sit in a calm and quiet atmosphere like they had before the babies arrived, and this didn’t go unnoticed by their closest companions, them offering to babysit only to be adamantly turned down. They just couldn’t think of being without their children or passing them off to others to care for.

That is until stress, lack of sleep, and provocation causes Noctis to nastily snap at an interviewer, making the woman cry. Though it was obvious the woman was putting on an act for the camera and the reason for the outburst would have caused anyone to become angry, it still would have been handled better if Noct had been in a better mindset.

Then there was Gladio, the man exhausting himself and forgoing eating or drinking for a couple days when Noctis was away on business. He said he couldn’t leave the babies alone for a second, with them showing signs of a cold and being colicky. It didn’t help that the infants would cry and get stressed if anyone else besides Gladio attempted to pick them up even for a feeding or rocking, him ending up forbidding anyone from entering the room unless it was the on-hand pediatrician. Noctis came home to find his husband showing signs of dehydration and lack of sleep, him ending up in the hospital on fluids. 

So the two men look on with guilt as their little ones are being carried off for the weekend with Iris taking Ashelia, Prompto and Ignis watching Edgar and Alus, and Cor taking Sarah since he is the only other person besides her parents the little girl doesn’t get fussy with. They head back to their room and take a seat on their large bed, unsure of what to do first with their free time after three months of constantly having their babies at their side.

“So,” Noctis begins, running his hands over the blankets. “wanna take a nap?”

Gladio snorts and rests his face against his husband’s shoulder, the two men chuckling softly and flopping back. “Sounds nice.” 

But that idea goes out the window when Gladio pulls Noct into a deep kiss, them growing more carnal and needy while pulling off their clothes, ending with the larger man straddling the other’s hips and slowly riding him. 

“Ah, yes.” Gladio gasps and arches his back, head lulled back and lips parted.

Noctis gazes intently at his husband’s body, marveling at the toning abdomen that once held their babies safely inside and his bouncing pecs that he wants nothing more to reach up and grope. He knows Gladio wouldn’t let him though after having an oopsie from Noct squeezing one playfully before and getting squirted, mortifying the older man despite the other assuring it didn’t bother him. So instead he takes hold of Gladio’s thick thighs and squeezes them as he begins to thrust up to meet Gladio as he rocks back down.

“Gods, it’s been so long.” Noctis moans out.

Gladio smiles lovingly and leans forwards, capturing the other’s lips in a deep kiss while slowly rolling his hips. “When was it? Oh yeah, at the hospital before the babies were born. I locked all the doors and cornered you in the bathroom because I was so frustrated and horny.”

“We got scolded by everyone, you then told them off and kicked them all out of the room.” Noctis snorts and removes his hands from Gladio’s hips, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss. 

“Yeah, ah. I wouldn’t even let them in after the babies were born and I was stitched up.”

Noctis halts there movements and carefully flips them over, him lacing their fingers together over Gladio’s head and kissing him while resuming a gentle rock. “It was nice though, we got to spend some time alone with them before we were non stop crowded.” he says and gasps, dropping his head against the other’s chest and pressing kisses against his flesh along with loving words. 

Neither men last much longer and end up laying tangled in each other's arms after coming down from their orgasms, softly caressing sweaty heated skin and tenderly kissing before taking a nap. They awaken later to the sound of silence, them feeling slightly unnerved but don’t dwell on it for too long as they are informed by a maid that a nice dinner is almost ready. So the two go and get themselves cleaned up from their earlier romp, which they have a minor repeat of in the shower, before stumbling upon an embarrassed servant who has brought the food to the room.

The two sit and eat, talking about nothing in particular while also catching themselves glancing over to the empty bassinets and sighing deeply. So much for trying to relax and enjoy some alone time. 

“I miss them.” Noctis sighs out as he pours more wine into his glass.

“I do too.” Gladio says as he pokes at the remainder of his food. “But I doubt the others would let us take them back.”

“Hmm, yeah.” Noctis takes a sip from his glass and fidgets with the stem before looking to his husband with a frown. “Maybe we should allow the nannies to help more.”

The older man goes stiff, his brows furrowing in anger before going soft and a look of woe etching onto his face. “Yeah, it's not good for them or us if we keep getting burnt out. We’ll have to sit down with Ignis and come up with a schedule.” 

“Sounds good.” 

The two smile lovingly at one another and Noctis takes hold of Gladio’s left hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the ring on his finger. He stands from his chair and knocks back his wine before pulling Gladio up from his seat and into a deep kiss, the two men then stumbling back to their large bed. 

Clothing is pulled off and tossed to the floor while every inch of bare skin is lavished with attention. Gladio even allows Noct to touch his chest, the younger man taking great care not to cause another mishap while gently caressing the engorge mounds and flicking his tongue over the nipples. Once done lavish love to the top half, Noctis works his way down Gladio’s body until he reaches his abdomen, tracing his finger over the scar there before pressing a kiss to it and descending lower. 

“Hey, can you reach the bottle on the nightstand for me?” Noctis asks while softly stroking the other’s thighs. 

Gladio stretches his arm up and grabs the bottle, handing it off and resting down on the bed while watching his lover begin. Soft gasps and moans tumble from the brunette as Noct slowly slides his slicked up fingers inside, fanning them out and rubbing against his sensitive walls. The fingers are removed and Gladio is rolled onto his stomach with Noctis leaning overtop of him, peppering kisses to his back and shoulders while sliding in all at once. 

“You feel so tight like this, I love it.” 

“Couldn’t really do it this way for a long while, not with that mountain impeeding us.”

“Aww, I loved your belly.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you did. Weirdo.” Gladio chuckles and pulls Noctis’ face down for a kiss, letting out a sharp moan against his lips as Noct rocks his hips. 

The pace is slow and tender at first but quickly goes rougher as Gladio demands, Noctis grabbing the man by his hair and yanking him up onto his hands and knees, pounding into him so hard he can barely get a full breath. It takes a few more thrusts for Noct to reach a shuddering orgasm, releasing his grip on Gladio’s hair to hold his hips, snapping them back against himself as he spills inside. He wipes sweat from his brow and looks down at his husband, the man looking back at him needily and waiting for more. So he guides him onto his back once again, nestling down between his legs and taking the still hard length into his mouth, getting a curse from his husband followed by soft pants. 

“Uh, yes. Oh gods, yes.” Gladio gasps out and writhes around, carding his fingers through Noctis black hair before gripping his locks and arching up with a cry. 

Noctis keeps bobbing his head and swallowing everything down before sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Loving looks are exchanged between the men with Gladio reaching up to pull Noctis down into a deep kiss, them separating and nuzzling their noses together. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They resituate themselves and lay tangled in each other’s arms, slowly beginning to nod off for another nap before they open their eyes and turn to look at the empty cradles again. 

“How about we get them back first thing in the morning and then head out to that place that makes specialty made fresh yogurt for breakfast?” 

“Sounds great, just need to make sure we pack extra clothing since the last time we went they got it all over.” Gladio says and raises an accusatory eyebrow at his husband. “Because someone had to teach them how to blow raspberries.”

“Hey, it wasn’t just me, Prompto and Iris were doing it too. And you thought it was cute.”

“Until Edgar did it in that interviewers face.”

“He found it comical though, said we have a little jokester on our hands.” Noct says and takes a fond look. “I love you all so much and I'm glad we're a family.”

“Me too.”

The two share one more kiss and snuggle up, drifting off into a relaxing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
